


The Hunt

by twisted_sheets



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Canon is your warning, Fucked Up Relationships, M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisted_sheets/pseuds/twisted_sheets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all their differences, truth was, both Asami and Akihito enjoy the thrill of the hunt. On the matter of who was the hunter and who was the prey, however, remains to be seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Written a long time ago for the _Takaba's "Old School" Fan Fiction Contest_ in Livejournal.

**1\. Hunting Grounds**

Life is the survival of the fittest. The weak perish, and the strong rules and survives.

In the metropolitan jungle that is Tokyo, teeming with millions of people, each one is part of a different breed, from the lowest and the highest strata of the food chain, from the homeless men that live in boxes in the darkened edges of the subways to the political and business elite in their high-rise condos and palatial houses.

Within this hierarchy, Asami Ryuuichi is the one on top. He is a breed of his own, the one who knows every twist and turn in the nearly impenetrable tangle of business, politics and crime. Though the reach of his power goes even beyond the shores of Japan, Tokyo was unquestionably his main territory, and no one doubts he is fiercely protective about it.

This is probably why Asami didn’t take too kindly that a certain upstart pest named Takaba Akihito invaded and went sniffing around his territory. Like many of those in the elite, Asami values privacy and discretion, especially on the matters of his business, two things Takaba violated with his cameras and photos.

This is probably why Asami decided he would educate the boy himself, rather than to leave it to one of his underlings. Besides, not many dared such an outrage, and he is interested to see what manner of creature Takaba is.

As it turns out, Takaba Akihito is a fierce little thing, spitting and snarling at him and his men when he was cornered, scornful and insolent with his words. When Asami and his men thought they had finally captured him, Takaba jumps into action, fighting ferociously with quickfire kicks and punches before sprinting out of their reach, and as the climax of this thrilling encounter, the boy leaps from the roof and into air, to freedom.

By the end of it all, Asami is captivated. It has been a while since anyone caught his interest, and if their first encounter was anything to go by, Takaba Akihito is an interesting creature indeed.

**2\. Stalking the Prey**

Once, in a really bad joke, Akihito’s mother told him that the nature of his job was very much like that of a stalker, always following their target around, eager to glimpse and take note of their activities.

Akihito protested vigorously. He wasn’t doing this to fulfill any perverted voyeuristic tendencies or fetishes or a desire to intimidate and threaten someone (besides, stalking was a definite 'no no' in journalism ethics!), but to pursue his desire to expose the truth and the corruption behind their society. He has, however, admitted to himself that there _is_ a strange thrill in the dangers and challenges of circumventing the efforts of those in power to prevent him from destroying their carefully kept facades.

Now, as he sat in a dark, grimy rooftop waiting for his target to arrive, Akihito wonders if his mother had been partially right. From another’s point of view, he _does_ look like some obsessed stalker, tracking his quarry with extreme determination.

Since his encounter with the man in another rooftop, Akihito has developed some sort of odd fixation on Asami Ryuuichi, to capture this man in his viewfinder, and ultimately, into his photographs. As far as challenges go, Asami is the greatest so far. The man is nearly impossible to get unawares. It is a great stroke of luck that he came by the information that the man would be hereabouts in this cluster of warehouses and buildings.

It took hours of waiting, but finally, Asami came, riding in his sleek, expensive car. Akihito carefully leaned forward, and raised his camera.

_Gotcha!_ he exulted to himself when he had Asami in his viewfinder. Now all he had to do was click away.

Then Asami turned to the direction where he was, and his lips curved into a predatory smirk.

_Oh, shit._

**3\. Unguarded Moments**

He would never take hot water for granted again.

As Akihito lay on his hot tub, soaking up the heat as the warm water removed the dirt and various dried-up fluids and soothed his burning, aching muscles, he gave a prayer of thanks to the one who discovered hot water. Everything seemed so much better with it.

Now if only he could get out of this damned place, things would be perfect.

He looked around the bathroom, searching for a way to escape. Not that he could even run in his condition. He could barely move without pain lancing up his legs and stabbing into his back. Much to his embarrassment, Asami’s bodyguard, the man with glasses (who, if Akihito remembered correctly, was the one he kicked in the rooftop), had to hold him up as he limped to the bathroom. But maybe adrenaline would kick in and he’d forget about the pain.

Maybe he could hit the guard on the head with the showerhead to knock him unconscious, or he could jump at him through the draperies and smother him into fainting or —

“I wouldn’t even think about it,” the Sunglasses guard standing behind the draperies rumbled out, startling Akihito from his thoughts. Water splashed as he jerked upright, and then winced at the throb of agony on his back.

_Shit. Damn Asami_. Because of the man’s perverted actions on him, he was stuck here, at least for a day or so, until the pain subsides, anyway. Then all bets were off. He was not staying here longer than necessary. Akihito does not take kindly to being caged, and, most importantly, he will not fucking stand to being raped again by a perverted old man.

_Why did he do that?_ His face grew warm at the thought of what happened last night. If he truly wanted to teach him a lesson, Asami could have just had him beaten or killed, but raping him? Because of photographs that didn’t even come out? The man was certifiably insane.

“Does your boss fuck everyone who photographs him?” he asked the guard, voice half-bitter, half-sarcastic.

“Oh, no,” Akihito’s nerves tightened at the sound of _that_ voice. Fuck, he didn’t even hear him come in. “I only reserve that for cute little things like you.” The shower draperies were smoothly yanked aside, and lo and behold, Asami stood looming over him.

A wave of outrage rose within Akihito as the man smirked at him and swept his heated gaze over his naked body underneath the water. Akihito had the absurd urge to cover himself like some virginal maiden, but he stopped himself and instead glared at Asami. “What the hell do you want?”

Ignoring his question, Asami knelt beside the tub, leaned closer to Takaba, and asked, “Enjoying your bath, Takaba?”

It took a lot of his strength not to flinch at their closeness. He could smell Asami, his scent rich with the flavors of cigarettes, expensive cologne and his own musky sweat, assaulting Akihito’s own senses, making him feel heady. _It’s just the hot water,_ he told himself firmly _._ He gritted his teeth and hissed, “I would enjoy it more without your presence.”

“This is my bath,” Asami said calmly. “My, but you don’t seem to have any notion of acknowledging other people’s property, Takaba. Perhaps another lesson is in order?”

Akihito paled. He didn’t try to delude himself that he would survive another one of those lessons this soon. “NO!”

Asami looked positively evil as he smiled. “I thought you’d grateful for the lesson I taught you last night.”

“Gratitude is a sickness suffered by dogs,” Akihito snapped, “and I’m not one. Besides, who would be grateful to being raped? What kind of lesson is that?”

One of Asami’s immaculate eyebrows rose. “Lenin, Takaba? So you did pay attention to your lessons in school. A pity for you that you don’t remember them more often.”

“I remember them well enough,” Akihito said. Hell, he was being damned insolent, but if Asami was going to kill or fuck him eventually, he might as well throw some well-aimed insults at his oversized ego. “They thought me never to associate with scum like you.”

Akihito’s only warning came with a sudden twist in Asami’s face that transformed his features into one of feral wildness. Then Akihito’s head was yanked forward, his breath stolen from his lungs as his lips were crushed against Asami’s.

Akihito thrashed in the water, hands and legs flailing as he struggled to get away, but Asami’s hold was strong, and Akihito still hurt. At least he got the bastard’s suit wet.

With his free hand, Asami deftly captured one of Aki’s wrists and gripped it tightly. Akihito closed his eyes and gathered his strength as his other hand gripped Asami’s shoulder, trying to push him away, but failing.

Asami’s teeth nipped and licked Akihito’s lips, as if teasing them, coaxing them to part, but still strongly hinting the man’s desire to dominate him. When Akihito opened his mouth for a much-needed breath of air, Asami took swift advantage and moved in, kissing him as if trying to devour Akihito’s whole being.

A moan slipped out of his lips, and he shuddered, out of horror or desire or what, Takaba couldn’t tell. As if they had a mind of his own, Takaba’s lips responded to Asami, kissing back fiercely, as if not wanting to be outdone. Akihito thought he heard a low growl from Asami, but the thought fled when Asami pushed him back, and removed his hand from Akihito’s neck. It then snaked to his hand on Asami’s shoulder.   

The loud click of metal made Akihito’s eyes fly open, and before he could make another move, his hands were wrenched to his back and cuffed together.

He jerked his lips away from Asami, as if burned. “You fucking bastard!” Akihito all but roared. He could feel warm spots of frustration and humiliation on his cheeks. What the hell was he doing, kissing back this bastard?

Asami only gave him his trademark smirk. As he watched Takaba struggle in his cuffs, he said in an almost gentle, but still mocking tone, “Don’t. You’ll only chafe your wrists.” As he rose to his feet, he added, “Until your next lesson, I expect you to behave, my cute little Takaba.”

“Who the hell are you calling CUTE?” Akihito shouted at Asami’s retreating back. “Let me go, bastard!”

**4\. Trophies**

Three injured men, two of them limping, the other with a broken rib. Several expensive furniture damaged as well.

Say anything you will about Takaba Akihito, say that the boy could wreak havoc when he wanted to.

Asami surveyed the aftermath of Takaba’s second attempted escape with a mixture of annoyance and admiration. You wouldn’t think the boy had just been limping yesterday by the amount of destruction he caused. The boy’s stamina and determination must be incredible. His spirited attempts were certainly proof of that.

“Where did you put him?” he asked.

“After we, ah, knocked him unconscious, we cuffed him again and we locked him in your rooms, as you ordered us to if this happened. He would be regaining consciousness around this time, I think, Asami-sama.” Asami had never seen his head of security as frustrated as he was now. Takaba must have given them a hard time.

After a curt nod, Asami headed to his rooms, where two uninjured guards stood on both sides of the door.

He found Takaba awake, sitting on a chair near the bed, wearing a thin robe, hands cuffed behind his back, and sporting a slight bruise on the side of his jaw. Still, he looked much better than the three guards outside. Though his feet were unbound, Takaba didn’t stand up or try attack him. Takaba was glaring insolently at him, not the least bit repentant or frightened. Then his eyes narrowed with a look of wariness, and the hint of barely contained violence flickered like golden flame within them.

Asami placed his jacked on one of the undamaged chairs. “Were you bored no one would play with you, Takaba?”

“They got in my way,” Akihito said, his voice sounding like he’d come from some boundless ennui. “I don’t really like being shut in here with nothing to do but admire your decor.”

Deftly removing his tie, Asami held it one hand and took a few steps towards Akihito. The boy shrank back slightly into his chair, but then raised his chin defiantly.

There was muffled clatter of metal as the cuffs dropped to the carpeted floor when Akihito lunged at him (the boy had even managed to untie the bonds on his feet). But Asami was prepared, and within seconds, he had the boy’s hands tied up again.

“You’re truly a little wild cat, aren’t you, Takaba Akihito?” Even through the struggles and the attempted kicks, Asami could feel the boy shiver against his body as he whispered those words against his ear.

Takaba’s head whipped round, and he snarled out, “Shut up, you drug-dealing pervert. Haven’t you done enough? Let. Me. Go.”

“Not enough for you to remember your lessons, it seems.” Without warning, he threw Akihito into the bed, the boy handing on his back. He heard Akihito gasp as the wind was knocked out of him by the fall, but he paid no mind. In a heartbeat, he had his mouth on the boy’s, savagely demanding a response. The boy whimpered slightly, finally parting his mouth in surrender to Asami’s assault.

“Or did you like it so much that you want another?” Asami said against Akihito's mouth. Akihito stiffened in his arms and pulled his lips away.

“I didn’t enjoy it!” he spat out.

“Oh?” Asami let his hands roam Akihito’s sides, stroking them in soothing, sensual motions. “Have you forgotten how you reacted to my slightest touch? What a little slut you’ve been, your hips pushing back for more every time I fucked you so you could take me all in?”

“I only acted that way because you fucking drugged me! If it weren’t for the drugs, I wouldn’t have acted that way!”

His fingers dug cruelly into Akihito’s flesh, eliciting a yelp of pain from the boy. All thoughts of amusement flashed away from his mind, replaced only the need to teach this little wild cat what his proper place was, and a lesson he’d not forget for a long time.

As if sensing Asami’s purpose, Akihito tensed, then kicked into action, legs lashing out to get away. The bed creaked and moaned as they fought for control. Asami was quicker, though, more powerful, and within minutes Akihito was pinned against the bed, his bound hands held over his head by one of his Asami’s hand. Hot eyes glared him as Asami leaned over Takaba’s face.

“So you say. But your body says otherwise. Perhaps you do really need another lesson.”

He bent over, and took one of Akihito’s hardened nipples in his mouth, biting it hard, but not hard enough to draw blood. “This is pain.” Akihito gasped, and his struggles increased. And then Asami traced the bite marks with soothing strokes with his tongue, making Akihito squirm, making him gasp and arch towards Asami’s touch. “And that, is pleasure.” Beneath him, Akihito shuddered.

He repeated those little nips and licks on the Akihito’s shoulder, his collar, on his neck, on the spot where the boy’s pulse throbbed, on the side of his jaw, his lips, and even on his earlobes. His free hand touched Akihito everywhere, but not where the boy needed it the most. Asami could see Akihito’s erection stir into life, slowly leaking precome.

Then his fingers finally closed around Akihito’s length, making the boy’s hips almost jump from the bed, had it not for Asami holding him down. His lips curved into a smirk at his reaction. “See?” His breath brushed against the boy’s ear. “You do like it.” He removed his hand from Akihito’s erection, and deftly freed his own. He was already hard and wet, the boy’s struggles and responses making him almost painfully aroused.

Then, hands swiftly grasping the back of Takaba’s knees, he pushed then up and apart, and impaled himself into Akihito, his passage eased only by his own fluids.

Akihito cried out, but Asami barely heard him. The boy was still as tight and hot as he remembered, and still as greedy, taking him to the hilt in just one thrust. Placing one hand again on Akihito’s bound wrists to brace himself, he smiled against Akihito’s neck and said, “Now your new lesson begins.” He pulled out slowly, and when he was halfway done, he thrust back again, harder than before.

“Asami!”

Asami drove in deeper and further into Akihito, making sure that each thrust hit the hidden spot of pleasure within the boy’s body. Akihito moaned and whimpered at each plunge within him, hips rhythmically meeting Asami’s as spasms of pleasure rolled over his body. Akihito’s skin was flushed with desire, feverish to touch, and slick with sweat. His blond hair was in this disarray, his eyes closed. The boy was truly a sight to see when he was being thoroughly fucked.

Taking Akihito’s slick erection with one hand, Asami roughened his pace, timing his thrust with his strokes. Akihito’s eyes flew open, whimpers of pleasure slipping out of his lips.

“Say it, Takaba,” Asami demanded, gripping Takaba’s chin in one hand forcing the boy to look at him. “Say that you want this.”

“No.” The boy’s voice was shaky, hoarse from use, but he spoke was clearly and strongly. His eyes were glassy, seemingly unfocused, but beneath them was a fiery spark of determination, the unwillingness to concede defeat. “I won’t say it,” he panted out, even as his body yielded so freely to Asami’s thrust and caresses. “I won’t!”

“AH!” Asami captured his mouth with a hard kiss, plundering the boy’s mouth, and then pulled out, wrenched him to his knees, and thrust back into Akihito again.

Akihito’s legs shook at the new position, his cries and moans getting louder and more incoherent as Asami sped up his thrusts. He had buried his head on the bed, as if in shame, yet he spread his legs further, and his hips pushed back against Asami’s. The boy was nearing his edge now, his control slipping away. Asami’s own breath became harsher as his own pleasure unraveled itself.

The boy came with a choked cry, body jerking as he spilled himself into the sheets. Then the boy’s body did an unexpected thing. Its warm walls tightened unbearably hot around Asami’s length, and a flash of intense heat blazed into Asami’s body. With a sharp hiss, Asami came, and emptied himself deep within Akihito.

**5\. The Hunter and the Hunted**

Asami sat on his favorite chair, smoking his third stick of his favorite brand of cigarettes, trying to savor it, yet he thought he could still taste the boy at the back of his throat. And despite the heavy smoke surrounding him, he could still smell the bittersweet, musty tang of their coupling.

His gaze fell on the boy again. No longer bound, Akihito lay sleeping on Asami’s bed, naked, curled up like some little lion cub, sated and seemingly at peace. Later, when the boy wakes up, he would be sore, and would be spitting and snarling again, claws unsheathed. But for now he lies on Asami's bed, looking like he belonged there, an unexpected possessive thought that sent an odd thrill up his spine.

The boy had certainly exceeded Asami’s expectation of him. Takaba Akihito was certainly worth the chase. It had been quite exciting, taking him. The boy was full of contradictions, still a little naïve, but showed surprising strength in what should have been his weakest moments.

Truly an interesting creature.

On the bed, Akihito stirred and stretched in his sleep, his movements unconsciously sleek and sensual. Asami’s lips twisted into a frown as a surge of desire to take the boy again rose in him at the sight. There was much danger in observing Takaba Akihito longer than necessary, it seems.

But then, Asami Ryuuichi thrived in danger. It would be a worthwhile challenge to train this creature, to tame him and bend him to his will, and yet not break.

Crushing his cigarette, he rose and headed for the bed. Smirking down at Akihito’s sleeping face, he touched the boy’s hair. It slipped through his fingers, smooth as silk, like a lion’s mane. “Lessons aren’t over yet, my cute little Akihito.”

 

\------

  
Asami set him free the next day.

_About damn time!_ Akihito didn’t stop glaring as he scrambled out the man’s car and limped towards the apartment complex. He looked at the stairs that led to his rooms on the third floor and winced. He was going to have an adventurous ascent, he was sure.

“Do you want me to carry you up, Akihito?”

“Fuck off. And don’t use my first name.” 

“Try to keep yourself out of trouble, _Akihito_ ,” Asami said from his plush car. Akihito didn’t have to look back to know that he had that infuriating smirk on his face.

He whipped around anyway, biting his lip in an effort to ignore the pain that lanced up his spine. “Shut up. One day, I’m going to bring you down, asshole.”

“Whatever you say.” His smirk became even more insulting. “I’ll be in touch.”

“Fuck you,” he shouted back, face flaming at the thought, but Asami had already rolled up the window and was driving off.

Akihito stared at the car for a moment, and then took a deep breath. He had other things to do. Call his parents, especially his mother to tell them he was alive, and then find Detective Yamazaki.

He looked at the stairs again, sighed, and began the long, tortuous climb to his room.

 

\------

 

And now, the hunt truly begins.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how the Lenin quote got there. The stalker joke was something between me and my then fellow journalism students had back in college and should not be taken seriously in any way.


End file.
